Jimmy's Origin Story
by Blue5324
Summary: Why is Jimmy Two Shoes in Miseryville? How could such a happy, innocent young man be doomed to hell? A possible theory on how Jimmy ended up in Miseryville. Rated T for some swearing. One shot.


**This is a short story I wrote a few years ago when I was in High School. It was meant to be** **much longer with this being chapter one, and honestly I can't remember why I stopped writing it, but I don't think I could come up with anything really good to add to it now, so it is merely a one shot. I came across it on my USB and I think it's pretty good for when it was written, so I thought I'd post it. The characters may be a little OOC, I apologize. Please review. :)**

 **Oh and in case you are wondering about Serena: my friend and I used to think Beezy had a demon father and an angel mother, and that's why he was nice even though he was a demon. That would explain also why Beezy's mom is never seen in the show.**

* * *

The sky was an innocent blue, void of any clouds obscuring its vivid hues. The sun shone brilliantly, almost ignorantly, and maintained the perpetual bubble of blissfulness that contained the tiny town.

A boy, roughly seventeen years of age, stood at the top of the largest hill in the area. A skateboard tucked under one arm, a look of determination in his blue eyes as he surveyed the rapid drop before him. Then he took a step backwards before launching himself forward. He jumped and held the skateboard beneath him, pulling his hand back just before it could be crushed under his own weight. The wheels shook violently as the boy, Jimmy Two Shoes, rapidly descended the hill like a falling flare.

Jimmy had little difficulty maintaining his balance. But a dip in the hill's surface altered his course, and his face smashed into the hill and he tumbled down the hill like a broken doll. Oh, if only the reckless boy had opted for a helmet! But the boy was a thrill seeker, and often ignorant of the potential consequences. There were no passers-by, though anyone who did come across his body would've seen a cracked skull leaking precious blood and brain matter.

Thousands of feet below the earth's surface, Lucius Heinous VII watched the seemingly broken boy with sadistic amusement. _Another customer served,_ he thought as he pressed a button to summon his assistant.

A small green goblin in drab attire rushed in like a panicked bird. "Yes, sir!? You called for me?"

The demon glared and pointed up to the screen from which he had been viewing the death of Jimmy Two Shoes. "Send that one down immediately." The goblin Samy nodded and was prepared to carry out the request when Lucius reconsidered, "No, wait. Don't go to the trouble of finding someone suitable to the task. I have the perfect person in mind for this…" he glanced up at the wall. A picture of his only son, his biggest failure in his 700 years of life, Beezy J. Heinous. What a sick joke fate had played on him, putting him with such a loser of a child! A demon unfit for someday ruling hell. 180 years old with only two things on his mind: food and fun. Fun! What kind of devil would prefer something as innocent as cooking or playing the guitar? And his love for that infernal colour blue…Lucius clenched his teeth in anger and his hands balled into fists. It was Serena's fault. That woman had left Lucius to raise Beezy when he was still an infant! She had abandoned them…

Samy was often the victim of many a cruel joke, but he wasn't stupid. When he noticed his superior was lost in thought, he knew this was a touchy subject for the devil, and this was far worse than when Lucius vented because now the man was utterly unpredictable. Samy answered with his prominent lisp, "Um, I'll go get him for you, sir!"

Lucius barely noticed Samy flee the room as he sunk back down into his office chair with a heavy sigh. The past 50 years had been rough especially. Demons take a considerable amount of time to grow from child to teen (and then they go through an incredible growth spurt which spans less than a year), and since Beezy had become adolescent, the struggle to teach Beezy to be cruel had only become more difficult as Beezy had learned to say 'no'. Any attempt to educate Beezy was like a pie to Lucius's face. His only hope was that Beezy would come around eventually, forfeit his rebellious attitude, and learn to be one of the most vile and cold hearted beings in the entire underworld.

What a futile thing to wish for, as futile as wishing for two blistering suns in the sky instead of three.

The door slid open automatically and the younger demon reluctantly entered Lucius's office. No doubt Samy had explained to him already what Lucius wanted him to do. He wouldn't meet his father's gaze, looking down at the floor.

"I want you to—"

"Can't," Beezy answered without hesitation when his father spoke. "I have stuff to do."

"Like what? You don't go to school. We tried to get you a tutor and you failed even that. You don't have a job. You have no friends. You—"

"I'm going to be happy," he answered, eyes narrowing with stubbornness. "I'm going to go and do something I'd like to do."

"This job isn't that difficult son," Lucius attempted to reason. "All you have to do is bring him back. Hell, you don't even have to talk to him! Just make sure he gets his sorry ass down here in the next hour!"

Beezy's gaze flickered to the screen behind Lucius. Poor kid. He, like the majority of those who came to MiseryVille, probably didn't deserve what he got.

With a heavy sigh, Beezy answered, "Alright, I guess it's not as big of a pain in the neck as it could be…"

"You're a great help, son," Lucius answered. _Let's hope my words can ring true…_ he thought worriedly.

Beezy didn't acknowledge that and walked out of the room.

A button next to a door across the room led to the surface. Beezy hit the button and stepped inside the glass pod. The pod began to rise at intense speed until the demon was nearly spat out of the ground. He tumbled into the grass next to the body.

Oh yes, there was no Jimmy Two Shoes anymore. At least not in this plane. But being a demonic creature, he was able to distinguish Jimmy's pale blue ghost standing a small distance away, appearing quite confused.

Beezy felt a knot of guilt forming in his stomach. It was always painful when a human pleaded for him to let them go or ask him what they did to deserve death. Beezy had no suitable answer. It was his father's job. It was the role hell played in life and death. Hell was cruel, that much was a fact. How do you soothe someone who cannot face facts?

But Beezy was surprised when the blonde boy didn't ask him either of these questions. "Hi there!" he answered cheerfully. "I'm Jimmy Two Shoes! And you are?"

"Uh, Beezy…" Beezy answered somewhat awkwardly. "Um, how come you're not scared of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Uh, cause I'm a frigging devil!?"

Jimmy just stared for a moment and smiled. "Not really. I don't think you're frightening at all. In fact, I think you look quite friendly—Wow! You have really bright blue eyes!"

"Uh, thanks. I get them from my mom, apparently."

"What the heck do you mean 'apparently'?"

"I never knew my mom," Beezy answered with a shrug. "She left us when I was still a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jimmy answered with genuine sympathy.

He shrugged again. Then he picked up Jimmy's corpse. "Alright, we need to get going now."

"Whoa, that's my body!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Am I…dead?"

Beezy rolled his eyes. "No, you're a twin," he said sarcastically. As he went to turn back to the pod he saw Jimmy's lip tremble and he looked like he might burst into tears.

"I'm…going to hell?"

Beezy just nodded. _Hell, I hate this job! Why do I have to be the one to bring everybody to tears!?_

"But…what did I do? I'm a good kid. I…I may have stolen from a couple convenience stores but I was just little, and it was only candy! I can't go there. I don't deserve it." By now tears were falling rapidly from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. My job is just to come get you." He opened up the pod again and carried Jimmy's body inside and motioned for ghost Jimmy to come into the pod with him. Then he shut the door and they began their descent back to hell.

"I thought I was just dreaming," Jimmy mumbled as they watched rocks and dirt and bones pass by through the glass around them. "Why am I going to hell?"

"Because my dad chose you at random to kill off," Beezy explained.

"But…but shouldn't that be against the rules or something? I mean won't heaven be mad if you're taking innocent people?"

"Yeah," Beezy answered. "But my dad keeps doing it anyways. He's going to get caught eventually, I know it! He's only supposed to take bad people." _And what do I do when I don't even have a father anymore?_ Beezy wondered, suddenly feeling a tightness in his chest as he experienced both fear and sadness. Then he would be completely alone.

He glanced over at Jimmy, who was shaking in fear. "A word of advice to you? Keep your head down and do as you're told when we get there. If you draw attention to yourself…well, let's just say my dad isn't someone you want to get to know."


End file.
